Divine Elemental Magic : Theory
The school of the ' Divine Elemental Magic ' is a specialized school that is focused on the elemental magics granted by the deities known as The Elementals. The Rohani, who serve and reside in Nicht Ka, more specifically, in the Temple of Magic are the servants of these gods. The Djinn is the guide for the Rohani who teaches them the ways of the four gods, serving also as a Champion and considered by some as a deity himself. The Rohani can consist of any race and of any Kingdom as long as their primary allegiance is to the deities first and foremost. *Nicht Ka Gods and Goddesses The School of Divine Elemental Magic consists of four sects within. These sects represent each primary Element. Each member of the Rohani upon entering the group, must decide which primary element they would work best with. These Elements are the four primary Elements which are known as : Air, Earth, Fire and Water. Once the initiate picks which sect they wish to enter, they must stick with that choice or forfeit and return to being an Acolyte once waamore. All four Element Houses are lead by their own Rohani leader, who are, in turn, lead by the Mahasaya, the Head of the Rohani. The way magic is learned differs greatly as well. Through prayer and meditation can magic only be learned from the gods. As each member of the Rohani go up in levels and ranks, they learn increasingly more powerful magic in their chosen Element. The way they cast spells differs as well. The use of totems, and of the elements surrounding them is needed, as their magic comes not from within themselves, but from the very land they walk upon. For example, a spell-caster from the school of Water would possibly carry several vials of water with them in order to use their chosen spells, if there is no water around them. Those of the Fire school would craft totems enchanted with a sealed flame, or bits of fuel as components for the purpose of casting their own spells. Likewise with the others. More information regarding the Rohani can be found once a prospective student wishes to join the Rohani as an Initiate of one of the Houses. Magic Use in Cadair Braiden Cantrips: just silly, fun mischief spells, usually distraction Level One: No direct harm or effect on a person, it is indirect. Level Two: Defensive spells that may or may not cause harm Level Three: Offensives, capable of causing injury to an oponent. Elemental examples: Fire Cantrip: to create a flickering flame, about the size of candle flame Level One: a flame Level Two: a flame, sufficient to light a log, or deter another from approaching Level three: a sphere of flame which could be directed to harm another person Wind: Cantrip: a puff of wind that would be felt upon a cheek, or disturb light objects, like leaves and feathers Level one: breeze enough to make a door move Level two: wind to make a door slam Level three: harsh enough to slow another's movement, and to lift objects like twigs and branches as offensive aids Water: Cantrip: puddle (e.g. to make someone's boots wet) Level one: change of the movement of a current of a small body of water, like a pond, brook etc Level two: create a whirlpool in a body of water enough to cover a human upto his shoulders Level three: wave of sufficient power to knock a human off-balance Earth: Cantrip: slippery mud at a target's feet Level One: create a movement of pebbles Level Two: create a bucket sized rock fall Level Three: Rock fall (of about the size of a wheel-barrow full)